The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamaecyparis plant, botanically known as Chamaecyparis pisifera, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dow Whiting’.
The new Chamaecyparis plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Chamaecyparis pisifera ‘Boulevard’, not patented. The new Chamaecyparis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Boulevard’ within a population of plants of ‘Boulevard’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Highlandville, Mo. in May, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chamaecyparis plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Highlandville, Mo. since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Chamaecyparis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.